


RESET

by minimoonp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey Is A Dick, Gen, Hopes and Dreams, POV Second Person, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, true pacifist mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd gotten everyone's happy ending, so why are you back in the underground again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea my friend had~

"Good night, my child." Toriel tells you. You tell her good night, and pull your covers around you. Minutes later, you hear your door open, and get a whiff of pie. Just as quietly as it opens, you hear it close, and you take a peek to see, yes, a freshly baked piece of Toriel's butterscotch cinnamon pie. You sigh contently, you did it. You got everyone their happy ending. You close your eyes, tired but excited to see what tomorrow brings.

When you open your eyes the next morning, you're not in your soft, brand new bed. You're nursing an achey back in a large pile of flowers that feel as if they're rose thorns. They broke your fall, but they also break your heart. You were back in the underground. Why?

You stand up, look around. Had you sleep walked all the way up Mt. Ebott? No, your new home in New New Home, why did they keep letting King Asgore name things, was a quite a distance away, as if someone wanted to keep you from falling again. Not that you had wanted to. Anymore. You spy your old stick, pick it up, you thought you'd ditched this thing in the throne room. Something was wrong, you just knew it. You hurried through the dark corridors until you spied Him and stopped in your tracks.

"Howdy!" he said, a sweet smile on his face. "You're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Golly you must be so confused."

Your heart sinks. You had reset, or you had been reset. You're positive you didn't do this. Then you noticed something.

You tell Flowey he forgot to introduce himself.

His facade drops completely. "You just had to ruin the fun, didn't you. Only you would notice something as insignificant as that."


	2. Home

You two attempt to chat it out for a while, Flowey taunting you with his script from before as you try to ask him questions, until Flowey ducks himself back into the ground, Toriel arriving just as before. She was surprised to see a human, just as before too. You realize that it really never changes. You decide, as Toriel gives you a tutorial on puzzles, to rush through the ruins as fast as you can. If you befriended everyone before you could surely do it again, and you had gotten pretty good at dodging magic attacks. She leaves you with a cell phone, and tells you to be good. Of course you will, but you still wont sit and wait.

  
You only take one candy from the bowl this time, no spilling for this time, you woo your favorite rock and ghost, and you buy a big jug of spider cider, that ought to make the spiders really happy. Before you knew it, you were in front of Toriel's house once again. She apologized for leaving for so long, and you wonder how long you actually took. The first time it took you about an hour. This time, maybe thirty minutes? Toriel must be a speed cleaner.

  
You look up at her cute little house in the ruins, it fills you with fond memories. It also fills you with determination, and that's when you see it.

  
**Flowey LV █ 00:00**   
**Ruins - The Beginning**

  
Flowey had saved.

  
How could he have saved? You thought only you had that ability now, but there it was. You quickly save over his, and run into the house after Toriel. As you glance back, you think you see gold petals waving.

  
Toriel leads you to your new bedroom, and you glance around. It is, of course, exactly the same and yet you welcome it. You go to the toy box and they still don't interest you, but you grab one anyways, turn out the lights, and hop into the bed. You need some sort of variety to get you through this. You lay and ponder what is happening.  
Flowey reset. Reset over your save. How, and better yet why? Asriel broke the barrier, gave you your freedom so, why would Flowey take it away, it made no sense. You were able to save now though, so why had he been able to overwrite it? Never before had you been so frustrated. Well, maybe.

  
You hear the door open and pretend to be asleep. The scent of butterscotch cinnamon pie fills your senses once more, just as they did the night before. You end up falling asleep.

  
***Wake up! You are the future of humans and monsters...Not!**

  
You jolt awake, startled by a dream. The voice was different you take note. You sigh and rub your eyes, you don't really feel as rested as you should, but it's time to go.


	3. Heartache

You tuck away your piece of pie, and go into the living room. Mom- er, Toriel is sitting reading a book, cuddled up nicely by the fire place. Snail facts of course, you wonder which one she's going to tell you. You grab her attention, and she smiles down at you, so much hope in her eyes. You have to avoid her gaze. You never realized just how excited she was to have you there, as if for just a moment, her troubles were gone. You quickly shatter that moment when you ask to leave, and she leaves you in return heading downstairs into what was once the unknown. This isn't any easier than the first time. Honestly, it felt worse.

  
You follow her to the exit of the ruins and she stands before you, telling you to prove yourself. She was so adamant about you leaving, she only wanted to protect you. If only she knew what you did, for her, for everyone. If only she could remember. Then you wouldn't be breathing in the smell of burning hair, and fretting at scraped knees. You wouldn't be holding back tears as she laments the fact that she couldn't even save one child. You wouldn't be sobbing as she hugs you, and tells you it's best if you don't come back.  
You see her take one more look back, and you call out to her. You tell her, it's not goodbye, you'll see her later so please don't be sad. Her eyes widen, shocked by your words, and she gives you the warmest smile as she turns around to go back upstairs. With that, you take a deep breath and push open the large doors.

  
There's no flowey in sight as you head out into the cold. You hear him though, somewhere in the distance, mocking your words.

  
As you walk through the forest, you take your time, admiring the snow whipping to and fro. You never figured out how it was able to snow when you were underground. You figured you'd just chalk it up to magic. You step over a large stick blocking your way, you know you can't lift it so you don't even try. You hear it snap shortly after you walk by but you don't even flinch. You hear footsteps a few steps further.

  
When you reach the bridge you stop. You know that he's there so you turn around, except he's not, then you feel a tap on your shoulder. You jump and let out a squeal, looking behind you. It was Sans.

  
"don't you know how to greet a new pal? you don't do that by ruining their dramatic entrances, kid."

  
Right, you had been expecting Sans to do the same thing as always too, but Sans is a little different. He remembers. Remembers what you all had been through, remembers the struggles, remembers...the surface. You scan his face quietly. He's still smiling, and yet the lights in his eyes are a bit dimmer. He seems disappointed, but he doesn't say anything. About the reset at least.

  
"my names sans, sans the skeleton." he introduces himself.

  
He holds out a hand, and just because you can't leave him hanging, you shake it.

  
*Pthbthhtht

  
You didn't think- You had completely forgotten about the,

  
"whoopie cushion in the hand trick, that never get's old."

  
He was definitely right, you were still laughing even now. If he had been disappointed or mad with you before, he was definitely feeling a little better now. He seemed to be back to his usual goofy looking self. He tilted his head towards the gate, then began to walk through. You followed close behind him.

  
"you probably want to hide. papyrus should be here soon."

  
As if on cue, Papyrus arrived and you hadn't had the chance to hide yet.


	4. Snowy

You try to calm as Papyrus loudly walks up, his bright red boots crunching in the snow. He's decked in his battle body, and ready to take on the world. You feel it in your bones.

"SANS!!! HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET!??!" Papyrus' voice booms. You quickly cut your eye to Sans who lazily lulls out a,

"yeah." with a wink. 

Well, that was it, time for the capture zone. If only you had had just a few extra seconds to hide behind that lamp and-

"REALLY!?!? WOWIE!!! GUESS THAT'S SETTLED!!"

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Papyrus sharply turned and left, no more questions asked. What? You stand and watch as he disappeared into the distance, half expecting him to realize what was said and hightail it back, but he never did. After a brief, rather uncomfortable silence, Sans spoke up again.

"that worked out, huh?"

You turned and stared, completely boggled by his utter calmness. It was Sans after all though, you guess it was to be expected. With really nothing else to say, you turned back around to begin making your way through the Snowdin Forest.

"hey, i-" you pause as Sans begins to speak, "i was going to say something but I forgot. never mind."

You turn around to see what Sans' deal was, but of course, he's already gone. You continue on without a word, hearing someone whisper from afar, something along the lines of 'Yeah, walk away smiley trashbag.' You knew he was following you the first time, but you really wished Flowey would stop commenting on things. This whole ordeal was already stressing you out to begin with, you didn't need the extra chatter if he wasn't going to talk to you directly.

As you made your way deeper into the forest, you run into the brothers yet again. You try to remain stone faced as they look at you, then at each other, then back at you, and each other, and spin around, and around, and... it's pretty ironic, considering that rock is still behind you, which of course is dragged into the conversation. Papyrus feels you familiar, but the recognition quickly passes as he begins to tell you about the dreadful(ly fun) time you're about to have with his capers, japers, and puzzles.

They quickly run off to set up, meanwhile you're caught by multiple monsters, including Doggo, but easily enough avoid them, get some snow from a Friendly Snowman, and reach the first of many puzzles. When you get there, you hear Papyrus whispering to Sans.

"do you not know...who you know?"

"PBPBPPBPT!! OF COURSE I KNOW WHO I KNOW! I WANTED TO KNOW...I KNOW WHO I KNOW AS MUCH AS I KNOW I KNOW WHO I KNOW! ...YOU KNOW?"

You were glad to see Papyrus was in a good mood, roundabout way of speaking be darned. You really hated what had to happen next.

**ZAP!**

You took the smallest of steps but still, the poor skeleton got shocked. He immediately blames Sans, and starts over. The puzzle is still easy, foot prints in the smoothed out snow path Papyrus surely set up special. You stop by the Nicecream Guy's cart on the way to the next, and of course make his day, then walk past San's puzzle. Really it's actually unsolvable, believe it or not. You quickly solve their dispute by agreeing with Papyrus, considering the impossible Junior Jumble puzzle you just skipped, and smile as you're greeted next by Papyrus' frozen spaghetti.

The sight of this heartwarming scene fills you with determination, and you're ready to continue on, folding Papyrus' note and putting it in your pocket.


End file.
